


Klaine Advent Day 3: Charm

by orphan_account



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Everyone has their own memories from high school, and their own ways of remembering them. Kurt had his locker, Rachel and Tina had taken the sheet music to Don't Stop Believing, and Blaine had his charms. He had them all on a loop of twine in a box, a little necklace full of memories. Sometimes, when he was sad, he would look at them, remembering all of the meaning behind them.

The first charm had been bought after he got his first solo in the Warblers, a little music note. The next was after he had met Kurt, the word Courage in a soft cursive. Next was a little Lima Bean cup with his name on it. Then came a little canary for Pavarotti, and a few days later, a small heart with a K in the middle. 

A bow tie after he came to McKinley was next joined by a lock with a matching key he had gifted to Kurt. There was a gap in them after he and Kurt had broken up, and then there was a small ring. Next came the Empire State Building and a NYADA emblem. After he and Kurt broke up again, he got the Dalton crest and a little football after he met Dave. 

Finally, there was an infinity sign. The last one he'd ever bought, a symbol of him and Kurt, fearlessly and forever. He didn't need to keep holding on to the memories of the past anymore, only the future and it's many possibilities.


End file.
